


The Beastess

by Yumimiru_Kusuri



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Inflation, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumimiru_Kusuri/pseuds/Yumimiru_Kusuri
Summary: The story of Vala, a magic user, looking to learn and master her powers. A chance encounter with a long forgotten goddess grants her desire in the most peculiar and taboo way.





	1. Chapter 1

Her adventure began simple enough, after discovering her innate power of the arcane she learned all she could from her village before she set out to discover what the world could teach her, but soon she would catch the eye of a goddess and embark on an adventure that would change her life. 

Over the past few months Vala had found herself some good work. Help recover a stolen family heirloom, take care of a few bandits, clear out a gnoll problem, and a few other odd jobs, but this was not what she set out to do. She had set out to learn more about her arcane powers and to become stronger in her spellcraft.  
The gnoll encounter, her most recent job, was still fresh in her mind and she was unable to forget what she encountered and experienced: As she followed the tracks she had discovered leading to the small gnoll camp she would hear every now and then the chittering howl of them which told her she was on the right path. As she approached the small camp she stepped off the trail into the tall brush and as quietly as possible snuck behind a small tent. As she looked out over the camp she found several of the gnoll gathered around the campfire enjoying “relations” with one of the females of the group, each one taking it's turn fucking her furiously, each one taking turns using each of her holes.  
As she continued to watch Vala could feel her own lust begin to rise with each change of partners, each flash of their long knotted cocks, or the lusty howls as each finished inside or on their fuck toy.  
Suddenly, as she was deciding how she should take care of them before becoming too distracted, a larger gnoll arrived bearing all fur and bare flesh. He pushed several of the others aside and took ahold of the female.  
Vala, finally getting a clear look at the female, noticed that yes, female gnoll do have dicks, and this one was hung! It's shaft just as hard and knotted as each of the males, she also noticed that while equipped with a cock, nestled below it where a set of testicals would be, sat a pink, very wet, very plump, pussy. It dripped with her own and the males cum from it's recent relentless pounding.  
Vala found herself almost unable to control herself as her hands began to wander over her body. One squeezing and massaging her breast as the other began to rub her own sex through her leather pants.  
The larger gnoll quickly lifted the female off the ground with no effort and quickly slammed her down on his shaft all the way to the hilt. As he began to pump, fucking his new cocksleave, another from the group stepped up behind her and with a single motion, slipped his cock into her slightly gaping asshole, all 3 let out a howl of ecstasy as she hilted both at the same time.  
After a few moments, another unified howl as both males slammed into her one last time slipping both their large knots into her and filling both her holes with copious amounts of cum, it spilling out around their cocks and splattering to the ground. At the same time the female let loose with her own member spurting clear, seedless cum into the air covering all 3.  
That was a lot of cum!  
As the climax came to an end and both males extracted their cocks from her with an audible pop, Vala suddenly noticed that her own actions had soaked her panties through with her own juices and she was panting almost audibly. She quickly composed herself and returned to her work scouting the camp for her opening.  
As she finished scouting, she set up to wait for darkness before striking. Slipping out of her soaked and ruined panties, her mind once again began replaying the scene and bringing so many questions to her mind like how their cocks would feel, if she could take the knot herself, or if she could take 2 at once like the female had. Even what would it feel like to use the female’s cock or what her pussy tasted like.  
She quickly shook off the thought and returned to her preparations for the attack, still unable to stop her mind completely from wandering, she slipped her pants back on against her now uncovered nethers.  
After the sun set and darkness had taken over she gathered her things making sure to leave nothing behind. She quickly made her way back to the camp where the gnoll had retreated to their tents or simply passed out around the fire after their evening of strenuous activity. She performed one more count of the ones she could see and moved to an area between the two largest tents where she would begin her strike.  
After making sure she was clear, she skillfully drew a dagger from her belt and cut a slit in the largest of the two and slipped inside placing her dagger back into its sheath. Once inside she took in her surroundings finding little more than a small weapon rack with weapons haphazardly placed on it and pieces of armor draped over it and over the floor. Across the dirt floor, on a pile of pelts, lay the largest of the gnoll, completely unclothed and bearing all to her eyes.  
Quickly realizing her eyes had wandered to the sheath his large cock was held, she quickly scanned the rest of the tent for any other occupants and once sure she was clear quickly crossed to the sleeping gnoll.  
Kneeling over his sleeping body she placed a hand just over his head and quietly whispered a spell she had learned from the village elder who told her to never use unless she must kill, and this was one of those times. The villagers who hired her told her that they have driven off the gnoll before but each time they returned. They asked her for a more permanent solution and this was her best one, she would kill them in their sleep and burn their camp. Problem solved.  
As the gnoll’s breathing began to slow and eventually stop she found herself letting her mind wander once more to the scene she witnessed and found her hand wandering down the front of the beast towards its sheath, curious how it would feel. Before she reached it, she snapped back and pulled away. “It doesn't work any more now anyway” she told herself as she turned away from the now lifeless body to search for anything of value before moving to the next tent.  
Finding nothing but a small locked box which showed signs of attempted forced entry with less than successful results as it was still locked tight. She could find no place to insert a key but here must be a way. She quickly stashed it in her pack and slipped out between the tents once again.  
As she approached the next tent she could hear the muffled whine almost like a dog dreaming. Once again cutting open the tent and slipping inside. As she looked around this time she found much more. Several piles of armor, clothes, and weapons. On the floor lay several gnoll on pelts, all bare fur and flesh. Forcing herself to put the lust building in the back of her mind to rest she quietly went about kneeling over each body and whispering her spell. The breathing in the tent became softer with each lifeless body until the tent now lay silent.  
She searched everything quietly and slipped out to take care of the few outside before slipping to the next tent to finish her job, forcing herself to focus on her current objective. Eventually clearing all but one last tent.  
As she approached the final tent she figured this was where the female was as she did not encounter her in any of the other tents. She quietly slipped in and looked around. Though still rather spartan, this tent had more comforts than the others. There was still a rack with weapons and armor set upon it but next to it was an ornate chest with gold trim and small gems encrusted around the latch which was slightly ajar. Unlike the other tents with their bare dirt floor, this one was lined with a large carpet and a few pieces of furniture. Against the far wall lay the female gnoll on a cot like bed with furs and pillows. She lay bare facing Vala with nothing to hide her ample breasts and male member which was unsheathed and fully erect.  
Quietly Vala moved across to the makeshift bed and knelt down. Finding herself distracted once more by the new view, she decided to take a bit of time before finishing the job. Quietly she slid down the side of the bed so she was close to the creatures knotted member. Upon adjusting her position she now also had a clear view of her wet, slightly gaping cunt, still dripping cum from the earlier encounter with the rest of the pack.  
Vala gently placed her hand on the tip of the cock feeling the warm, smooth flesh. She slowly slid her hand down the length and stopped at the small double egg shaped knot. Checking to make sure the gnoll was still asleep she gently gave it a squeeze and found it surprisingly soft. “That would make it nice and easy to fit inside me.” her mind wandered.  
The gnoll shifted slightly on the bed and Vala ducked under the edge to hide. As the shifting ended she rose to find the creature was now laying on her back, her breasts nicely spread across her chest, rising and falling with each breath. Her cock now laying on her stomach reaching quite a bit past her bellybutton. Her legs now slightly spread and exposing her sex more.  
Vala, still distracted, very curious and very horny, resumed her inspection. She moved her hand this time to the gnoll’s wet cunt. She gently slid her hand up the inside of her leg and brushed her fingertips across the shimmering lips. A sharp sigh and the raising and falling of the mounds on the beast's chest only spurred Vala to continue after making sure the gnoll was still asleep.  
This time Vala slid her hand over the opening and slowly began to massage and spread the lips slightly apart getting a better view of the pink insides and the remnants of the cum from the males. She continued massaging and spreading for a moment, now in rhythm with the sighs and moans from the beast, as her hand began to get slick with the warm juices. Satisfied she was slick enough, she moved her hand back up to the shaft and gently lifted it from the creature's belly and wrapping her sickened hand around it in a light grasp.  
She slowly began to slide her hand down the shaft gently bumping into the knot before slowly sliding back up, leaving slimy strings of juice still connected to her hand and the bulge. She continued for a few more strokes before she noticed the tip had begun to leak. She slowed her motion and leaned over a bit more to get a good look at the pointed tip, now leaking a bit more, the liquid running down the shaft and adding to the sickness in her hand.  
“What does it taste like?” she mused as she watched more and more fluid leak out.  
Now no longer distracted, but fully curious, she began to lean in, lowering her head a bit closer. She let her lips part slightly and let her tongue slip out directed towards the tip and the fluid leaking from it.  
Just as she was about to get her first taste of gnoll precum a quiet whisper broke the silence. “I assume the rest of the pack has been silenced since you are here.”  
Vala quickly returned her tongue to her mouth and let got of the slick shaft before sliding down past the foot of the bed, raising her hand ready to cast a spell.  
She focused on the creature and noticed the toothy grin of the female gnoll as it twisted into a small frown. “Why did you stop? You were about to get a taste of me.” The grin returning as she shifted her gaze to her leaking cock and back to Vala.  
Vala sat slightly stunned. “You can speak!” she replied.  
The gnoll’s grin growing more, exposing more teeth. “Of your language,yes. One of a few, the only in the pack. Well, all of the pack now that the others are gone.” she replied.  
“Do you like what you see?” she asked thrusting her chest forward a bit and making her cock twitch slightly.  
“I was just curious.” Vala managed before looking down slightly as her sun kissed cheeks began to flush.  
The gnoll pivoted on the bed bringing her legs over the edge, still leaned slightly back, and spread them a bit, exposing herself to Vala who, when she looked back up, flushed a bit darker turning her cheeks even redder and causing her exposed portion of her chest to flush too.  
“Well, it's still here and very excited. You were doing a wonderful job.” the gnoll lustfully sighed as her member again began to twitch. “I was getting close” she whispered.  
Vala, now recovered from the shock of being discovered, composed herself and rose, arm still outstretched and ready.  
“I came here to kill your pack and bring safety back to the nearby village, not to entertain myself.” (“Though I was looking forward to it” she thought)  
The gnoll slowly leaned forward and closed her legs slightly, leaving them spread just enough to still show off a bit. “Well, you did kill the pack. And if I may make a request from my lovely captor, if you let me go you have my word I will leave and never return.”  
Vala let her arm droop slightly before thrusting it back towards her target. “Why would I do that? Your word means nothing to me.”  
The gnoll slowly raised her arm and pointed towards the chest in the corner. “I will let you have that if you do, as payment and a gift for my life.”  
Vala glanced at the chest and then focused back on the beast. “What good would that be? I could just kill you and take it.”  
“That would be true, but as soon as you opened it it would vanish with all it had inside and you would have nothing, unless you knew what to do to suppress the spell.”  
Vala’s eyes widened slightly at the thought of a spell that could do that and not be detected by her when she arrived. Once again she composed herself and looked back towards the gnoll noticing now that her cock was slowly shrinking back into its sheath looking slightly disappointed.  
“I suppose the villagers would never know I didn't finish off the whole pack. I came alone and can sense no one else but us.” she whispered to herself as she looked back up to the beast's face, a slight grin showing.  
After a few moments passed, the gnoll cock safely hidden away now, Vala lowered her arm and stood up the rest of the way. “Alright, I will let you live, as long as I get what is promised and you swear to never return to this area again.”  
The gnoll slowly rose from her bed and motioned to the clothing and armor on the rack next to the chest. “May I take my cloths and dress before we part ways?”  
Vala quickly moved to the rack and gathered the clothing and returned to the gnoll, reaching them out to her. The gnoll reaching to retrieve her clothing gently ran her hand down Vala’s arm and the back of her hand causing Vala to shudder and sigh slightly as she was still very sensitive from her recent lust.  
Vala took a step back and composed herself again as the gnoll began to get dressed. Even clothed in armor and cloth she still seemed almost exposed with just enough to barely cover her black nipples and almost not covering her sheath or slit.  
The gnoll smiled once more before turning to the flap of the tent.  
“What about the secret!” Vala said, raising her voice slightly.  
The beast stopped and looked over her shoulder with a grin. “Rhadna” she whispered. The chest shuddered slightly as the lid popped ajar and settled. “It's my name, lovely.” She replied with a wink as she swung the flap open and disappeared into the darkness. 

Vala watched as Rhadna disappeared into the night with a bit of a wiggle of her butt and a flick of her tail then turned back to the chest, now open to be looted. She quickly went through her count and was sure every gnoll in the camp was taken care of before she stepped over and lifted the lid.  
Inside she found several things that once again made her mind wander. There was a single leather strap with a clasp and loop at the end and studded with what looked like small dragon scales, a very simple looking belt of the same design with a small chain only a few inches long hanging from the middle with a small ring at the end. A few other pieces of clothing that were so lewd and shear that they left little to the imagination. A small gem that gave off a warm vibration when she picked it up and a few gold coins and other precious gems and other things she did not recognise.  
At the very bottom lay a small half coin with scrolling on its face that resembled the design on something else she had. She quickly remembered the box she had found in the first tent and retrieved it from her bag. As she inspected both side by side she noticed that the coin had the other half of the design on the latch of the small box. She aligned the design on both until they matched and gently set the coin into the slot then pressed and twisted it. With a quiet click the latch sprang open leaving the box open to inspection.  
She slowly opened the box and inspected its contents. Inside was a lone book with what looked like a large dog paw medallion with a sorcerers symbol of gold on the front. No other markings could be found as she lifted the book from it's box and looked it over. Flipping the book open she found on the first page, a depiction of the scaled belts she had found in the chest. Written in an unknown language were what she could only guess, were descriptions of the items. The next page showed a very explicit depiction of a almost naked woman with just the long strap wrapped around her chest barely covering her nipples but leaving everything else exposed. On her lower half was the belt with the chain. It was wrapped around her waist and the chain hung down at almost seemed to be attached to her clit somehow. Vala blushed once more at the picture, as she now wished very much that she could read the writing in the book. She flipped threw a few more pages all covered in the mysterious language before she came to another picture of the same girl in only the belts, standing next to… a dragon cock!  
She snapped the book closed as she felt her lust rise and her cheeks flush. She also began to wish she had finished what she had started with Rhadna. She slipped the book back into it's box, latched it and slipped it into her pack. She then gathered the other things back up into the chest, closed it and whispered “Rhadna.” The chest snapped shut and she tested the lid to made sure it was secure. She placed her hand on the top and whispered a spell under her breath and the chest suddenly shrank to roughly the same size of the other box. She quickly stowed it away in her pack before standing again.  
As she left the final tent she brushed her hair out of her face and got a whiff of something sour/sweet on her hand. She stopped and lifted her had to look. She noticed her hand still covered in the gnoll’s juices, still slightly damp. She brought her hand up to her mouth and carefully licked some of the fluid off her hand. It was bitter, but somehow still slightly sweet but salty. She kinda liked the taste. She licked up what juice was left, savoring it each time. “still would like it fresh some time” she thought.  
After washing the scent off her hands in a nearby creek she set forth setting the tents ablaze with a torch before finishing with Rhadna’s tent, double checking there was nothing else of intrigue left then tossing the torch on the carpet that lined the floor. The carpet and tent quickly ignited. She followed the path a ways out before turning and watching the small camp burn for a few moments, letting her mind wander a bit.  
She returned to the village just as the sun was beginning to rise. Many of the villagers were waiting at the gates for her. As she approached, the village elder stepped out to greet her with her payment in hand. “We saw the fire on the horizon and knew it was done. It's not much but we all pitched in to gather what we could.” He announced lifting the bag out to her.  
She took the bag from him, opened it and poured out about half into her free hand. She then handed him back the half full bag. “I found many valuables in the camp, consider the items I took as half the payment” she said with a gentle smile.  
The elder, slightly surprised, took the bag and handed it to another man. “split it amongst those who gave to it.” He said. The other man nodded and turned to the village disappearing behind the gate.  
“The inn has a room prepared for you if you would like, you must be tired.” He said to her turning and gesturing towards the village before turning and walking back. She followed closely but so far away as her mind wandered back to the past night. She took them up on their offer and retreated to her room after a few drinks with the villagers, a little bit of food, and a few stories, leaving out the bits she was ashamed of admitting.  
In her room, a nice hot bath had been drawn and the bed was covered in the nicest covering the village must have had. She smiled to herself at the generosity of the village for such a simple job. She closed to door and latched it, whispered a concealment spell on the room to prevent peepers and eavesdropping. As she crossed the room she stripped her equipment and gear, leaving a trail of discarded items leading to the bath.  
She slipped into the bath with a sight as the hot water enveloped her body, working away all the tension and pain from her rough travels. She sunk her head down into the water coming back up slipping her hair back before she leaned back against the edge of the bath to relax. She really wished she could read that book. “I want to know it” she whispered before dozing slightly.  
After washing herself thoroughly she stepped from the bath and dried off, leaving her long hair damp so to style it better. Still wrapped in her towel she stepped over to her pack, removed the chest and expanded it again with another incantation. “Rhadna” she whispered, the mere thought of her made Vala blush. The chest popped open and she removed the two belts from it and closed it. As she rose she let her towel fall to the ground.  
Standing there completely naked she felt as if someone or something was with her but she was sure she was alone. She lifted the upper belt and inspected it. It seemed like nothing more than a dragon scale strip of leather. There were no other clasps or ornaments. The only marking she found was the dog paw symbol worked into the inside middle. She blushed and slowly brought it up to her chest and wrapped it around her breasts. She was sure it was to big but, as she fastened the clasp it fit perfectly, squeezing her mounds together slightly and holding them perfectly. She moved around and found that no matter what she did it did not shift or expose her.  
Excited at the new, very comfortable find she turned her attention to the lower belt. Once again a simple leather belt studded in dragon scale. The only thing different was the chain and ring. As with the other she began to inspect it and found only the same symbol worked into the inside here as well. She inspected the chain and ring and found nothing odd about it except it seemed to have no split to open the ring and attach it to anything. She blushed a bit as she held it then, slowly lowered it to her waist and wrapped it around latching the clasp on the side and finding, like with the chest piece, that this too fit her perfectly sitting just above her hips and rested comfortably.  
She let the chain dangle down along her lower belly. She felt something was missing because she couldn't get it to sit like in the book.  
She admired the look in the mirror for a few moments before her mind began to wander again and she could feel her lust growing again. She slowly reached her hand up to her bound breasts and began to massage them. After a few moments she let one hand slip down her chest, across her belly and slowly down to her already drenched sex. She slid her fingers over the ring on the chain and decided to put it to good use. She took the ring and slowly began to massage her clit gently. She played with herself until she was good and wet with her own juices.  
She plunged a finger into her wet quim and began to pump but she felt almost empty, she slipped a second in and began to fall better but still lacking. After a few pumps she slipped a third finger into herself and spread her fingers as wide as she could, making her sailing quim gape slightly as she pumped faster and harder. She still had the feeling of not enough but she continued until she had made herself cum several times. “Wow, I was really pent up” she whispered as she slid her sex soaked fingers out of herself, up her belly and chest, then up to her mouth to taste herself, sucking on her fingers for a moment.  
She decided to leave her new outfit on to bed as it was so comfortable. She lay down under the covers of the bed and picked up the book. She opened to a random page and found herself looking at a very detailed picture of a knotted gnoll cock, veins and all. She gasped a bit and stared, studying it, before moving on to the text. She so very much wanted to know what it said. She wanted to know this book, she wanted to try It!  
She continued flip through the book until she began to feel sleep take her. She rested the book on her chest and finally relented and fell into a deep rest.  
She opened her eyes to the vision of her hand wrapped around Rhadna’s stiff member, her tongue still hanging out ready to taste the leaking fluid from it's tip. She slowly lowered her head until the tip of her tongue just barely touched it. She gently began licking the fluid up, the taste being brought forth in her mind from when she cleaned her hand. She enjoyed the taste, she wanted more. She lowered her head a bit more, her mouth opening a bit more, until her lips just touched the pointed tip. She began to lap at the fluid now freely leaking from it. She continued to lower, slowly slipping the tip past her lips and deeper into her mouth. Her tongue was doing it's best to cover every inch as she continued down until the tip just barely touched the back of her throat. She stopped and looked at her progress and found just a bit over half of the shaft was in her mouth, there was a lot more to go.  
She lifted her head, sucking slightly, until she came off the tip with a pop. Again, she took it into her mouth and this time began to move up and down in rhythm with each breath and sigh coming from her partner. She began to bob up and down faster and faster, trying each time to fit more and more. As the sighs turned to panting and moans she began to pick up the pace and she could feel it growing a bit more before she came down hard enough that it slipped partway down her throat. Before she had time to retract she felt the shaft swell and let loose pumping her full of its juice. As she held it down her throat letting it finish she opened her eyes to see the knot had swollen to almost double its normal size and it was pulsing along with the shaft.  
As the flow began to slow she lifted her head and with another pop realised the shaft from her mouth. With that it let loose one more burst that covered her face in the bittersweet fluid. She licked her lips and savored the flavor.  
“That was wonderful” a voice came to her. She looked up towards her partner but found her still deep asleep and panting heavily. Vala looked around and found herself not in the tent any longer but what seemed to be a temple, carved from rough stone. She started as she heard giggling from behind her. She spun to face a tall Nord woman with long silver hair past her thighs, a beautiful gold skin tone, and bare for all to be seen. In her hands she held a large stone cut flower with a glowing blue stone in the center. Vala gasped and turned the darkest red she had ever been and looked down at the ground.  
The woman smiled and laughed. “There's no need to shy away my dear.” She stepped closer and knelt down in front of Vala and with one hand guided her face back up to look at her. Vala looked deep into the woman's eyes and could see the swirling of stars in her gaze.  
“I am Dibella, one of the old gods, and I have come to offer you great power. You have already discovered my book and my first of many gifts.” Vala felt a slight chill across her body then warmth as she looked down to find she was no longer wearing her normal clothes but the dragon scale belts she had found in the chest. To her surprise, the chain on the lower belt was now attached to her clit, not with something, but wrapped tightly around so that it protruded slightly from her hood. She gasped as she gave it a gentle tug. It was intensely sensitive.  
Dibella let out a small chuckle and smiled again as Vala looked up to meet her gaze once more. Dibella leaned in and kissed Vala on the lips, taking with her some of the leftover cum still on her face, and she sighed as she pulled back.  
“I know you desire to master your arcane power, and I can help you on that path by giving you power no one has seen. You will, of course, be shunned by those who do not believe in or follow the old gods, but you will be welcome by all who do, as you will be my champion and my voice.” She whispered as she stood, guiding Vala to her feet. “But I only offer this to you if you wish it.”  
Vala’s mind was racing now. More power, something new? She was so excited she did not care the cost or if others would shun her, she wanted to learn this ancient power. She wiped the leftovers from her face and without thinking, licked every drop up. Dibella smiled and whispered, “there's more where that came from with my power. You would be my champion of beasts, my Beastess. You would have the power to call upon even the most powerful of beings to aid you in any way, and to pleasure you as you see fit. Many believe my ways taboo and unnatural but in ancient times, my followers accepted it as a way to gain my blessing and so it did. So much of it has been lost but you will bring my ways back to the world and show that the old gods are not lost.”  
Vala's heart was racing now and she could barely contain herself.  
“If you accept you must earn my power by breeding with the beasts of this world. Each time you do so I will grant you the power to summon that beast to you side to aid you. I will also grant you my protection and even teach you how to summon weapons and cast spells of great power. All beasts of this world know me and will obey you as my voice.”  
Vala once again turned the reddest ever as Dibella said this. Did she say breed with beasts, all of them? She would be lying if she said it didn't excite her and make her lust swell. Vala began to take a step back then stopped, this is the power she desired, powerful spells, weapons, and minions, that is what she has dreamt of since she discovered her powers.  
She looked to the goddess and bowed her head. “I will be your champion my goddess, I will bring your word and your ways back to the world. I will find the other followers of the old gods and tell them you are not lost. I give myself to you.”


	2. In the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala discovers her dream was much more. She finds a curious young girl and she sets out to find answers. She quickly discovers the forest is quite dangerous, even for the beastess

Vala awoke the next morning to the warmth of the rising sun on her face. She felt as if she had slept for days and all the wear and tiredness of the past few months was gone. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and began to remember the dream she had. It felt so real, she wished it was real. Just thinking of it made her desire swell and she reached down under the covers, “just a quick one” she thought as her hand slid down her belly towards her mound. 

As her hand slid down to her slit she felt something small and metallic. It took her a second then she remembered she had fallen asleep with that silly outfit on. “This silly thing is in the way” she whispered. She took the small chain in her fingers and gave it a quick tug to move it away when a shock of pleasure she had never felt before struck through her and she let the chain go. 

She quickly tossed the covers off and looked down at herself. The chest strap was still securely in place, it didn't even feel like it was there, she continued down and found the belt the same, it fit so perfectly she couldn't feel it. The chain… the chain from the belt ran down from the middle, down her mound with a small droop then back up to her clit. The ring had shrunk and was now securely attached to her tiny, but swollen clit causing it to slightly protrude from under her hood. It wasn't painful, or even slightly uncomfortable, she couldn't even tell it was there unless she tugged on the chain or rubbed against it. Each time she did a jolt of pleasure would shoot through her body. Each time she tugged or touched it her folds would become slicker until they were nearly dripping. 

Vala was now very flushed and moaning quietly. Before she knew it she was playing with herself, rubbing her swollen clit, tugging on the chain, massaging her breasts. She slowly slid two fingers inside herself with no resistance, she began pumping in and out making lewd wet sounds with each movement. She continued working on herself until she had cum several times. Then she slowly removed her fingers from her folds and licked them clean, noticing her own taste had changed slightly, pleasantly. 

She sighed contently as her playtime came to an end and she lay back on the bed. Again she began to remember her dream and slowly began to think it wasn't a dream at all. She had truly been visited by the goddess Dibella, she had pledged herself to a lost old god. She thought of the goddess’s words and blushed slightly. “All the beasts of this world” she whispered. The thought excited her. “And power lost to time” she grinned.

Suddenly she remembered the book, she began to search the bed and found it in the covers. She flipped open the cover and gasped as she found the words to make sense to her even though still written in a unknown language. “Please the goddess and she will grant you knowledge” the first line read. Under that the pictures of the belts. She studied the text for a second before it came to her. ‘These gifts from the goddess Dibella, are granted to her highest of followers. They symbolise the pact made with the goddess and grant protection to the wearer, hidden or shown for all to see. Once the ring attached is the pact sealed. These gifts are how the goddess grants her follower the powers earned. Only the goddess can remove the chain and release the wearer from the pact.’ 

She flipped to the next page and studied it for a few moments. A frown grew across her face as she studied and found only one line was readable. “Please the goddess and all will be revealed.” She whispered as she closed the book and sighed. “What does that mean?” She thought to herself.

Vala suddenly jolted from her thoughts at the sound of a knock at the door. Quickly she scrambled off the bed and headed for the door. As she began to twist the key and open the door she realised she was nearly naked, her most intimate place trapped and exposed to anyone who saw her. Quickly she locked the door again. 

“Miss Vala?” came a voice from the other side. “Is everything alright?” 

“Just a moment, I'm not dressed” Vala called as she rushed back to her pack and stashed the book, pulled out a clean outfit, and scrambled to dress.

Vala checked herself in the mirror admiring what the chest belt did for her cleavage for a bit before she returned to the door quickly unlocking it and swinging it open, a faint flash let her know her spell from the night before was unbroken till now. She looked out into the hall and found the innkeeper’s daughter/barmaid standing against the wall with a tray of breakfast in her hands. She looked up and smiled at Vala. Vala smiled back. (She's pretty) Vala mused. 

“Good morning miss Vala” she said as she stepped forward and presented the tray. “I thought you might be hungry.”

Vala looked at the breakfast tray and replied “You didn't need to bring me food, I was about to come down anyway.” 

She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, locking it again and whispering the protection spell as she turned. “Let's head down” she said as she took the tray from the girl. They both headed to the stairs down to the main floor.

“I'm sorry for disturbing you miss…” she began.

“Its Vala, just Vala. No need to be so formal” she spoke as she smiled back at the girl. “And you didn't disturb me, like I said I was about to head down any way.”

The girl gave a weak smile as she followed Vala down the steps to the main floor. Once there she followed until Vala sat at a table near the bar. “Is there anything I can get for you?” She asked as Vala began to set things about the table and eat.

“I think this is good for now, Thank you.” she replied through a mouth full of eggs. 

The girl smiled and turned towards the bar. “What's your name?” Vala asked. 

She turned back to Vala and shyly replied “My name is Izabel” 

“Nice to meet you Izabel” she replied with a smile. “Thank you for your hospitality. You and the village really don't need to be so nice though, I did a job for the town, that's all. Everyone acts like I saved the world or something.” taking a bite of her toast.

“Well you did save the town from an issue we've been unable to deal with ourselves so you pretty much did save our world.” Izabel replied. “May I ask how you did it and what it was like?” 

Vala smiled again and gestured to the chair next to her. As Izabel took a seat Vala began to recount the encounter, leaving out the lewd bits as she was still a bit shy about it but still very much thinking about it. She told her about how she watched the Gnoll pack go about their business checking out their days spoils, celebrating and feasting. How she had taken count and waited patiently for them all to fall asleep. She told Izabel that she had used her ability to sneak around to keep from being detected and how her spells had made it a painless and clean kill for each one. She recounted finding many valuables and treasure. She explained that with her findings that she had felt the village was paying too much and how she had returned half the reward. 

“Did you make sure you got their leader?” Izabel asked looking hopefully. 

Vala looked up from her food and smiled, “I did, he was a huge brute but nothing I couldn't handle with my magic.” 

“The big one wasn't their leader though.” Izabel replied. “It was a female that they all seemed to be taking orders from. At least I thought it was a female, it had decent sized breasts, and a slight figure, but it also had a…” she hesitated. “...a cock.” She whispered. 

Vala froze for a second then recovered. “Oh, that one? I took care of her too. And yes it was a female but they do have male parts. Odd creatures Gnolls are.” She mused at the thought of Rhadna as she recounted, shuddering with lust of the thought of that shaft of hers and what it must be like. 

Vala shook her head back to reality and noticed that Izabel was looking down at her hands on the table and she was flushed bright red. 

“What's the matter Izabel?” Vala asked.

Izabel looked back to Vala. “Well it's a bit awkward and you have to promise you won't tell anyone I told you” Izabel whispered low to Vala.

Vala gave another gentle smile,“I promise no one will hear of our conversation.”

Izabel looked around the inn, which was fairly empty, with just a few patrons at various tables enjoying their meals. She then leaned close to Vala and whispered, “It kind of excited me when I saw it. The males were showing just as much but when I saw her, her exposed chest and her hard shaft something in me went wild. I was the most excited than I've ever been when I saw it.”

She leaned back into her chair and Vala noticed her face and chest had turned bright red and she seemed to be having difficulty settling in her chair now. 

Vala watched as Izabel squirmed in her chair for a few seconds before finally settling then looked at her. “Interesting beasts Gnoll are. If it makes you feel better I had the same feeling when I saw her myself. The Gnoll slept naked in their camp so I saw all of her.”

Izabel looked up at Vala, wide eyed and bright red then looked back to her hands and squirmed a bit. Then whispered, “What were they like? I mean I only got a glimpse of them during an attack, you got to see them up close.”

“Izabel!” a gruff voice called from behind the bar. Izabel jumped in her seat and looked over at the man behind the counter. 

Without another word he gestured to the room, which was slowly filling with patrons. Izabel looked around and gasped, “I'm sorry!” she cried and jumped from her seat almost knocking it over. She looked back at Vala and said, “I'm sorry for keeping you but I need to get back to work. I have so many questions, I hope we can talk again.” 

Vala smiled and replied, “I must leave soon but I will make it my plan to return soon, I hope to continue sometime but I really must be going.”

Izabel looked slightly sad at the response then looked back to Vala, “You better.” she grew a bit redder, then another cry from the bar startled her to work. She spun and began walking away, paused for a second and looked back at Vala, who nodded to her and stood. Izabel smiled slightly and hurried off to collect orders. 

Vala rose from her seat and walked to the bar. She set a few gold coins on the counter and smiled at the man. “I'm sorry I distracted your helper, it was my fault not hers” 

The man looked at the coin and back at Vala, “I'll keep that in mind next time she gets distracted when there's customers to be helped.” as he slid the coins into his pocket. “If your planning on staying another night you'll have to pay for it.” He said turning back to cleaning the tankard he had been working on for the past twenty minutes. 

Vala turned and replied as she walked away. “I'll be leaving as soon as I gather my things.” then quickly disappeared up the stairs. 

Back in her room Vala began gathering her things and packing them neatly in her pack, shrinking the larger items to fit better. She whispered Rhadna’s name to the chest as she felt a shiver run down her spine and crash into her cunt. The chest snapped shut. She let out a shivering sigh and shrank it down to fit nicely in her pack. She collected the book last, smiled and bound it to her belt with a leather strap. 

She gave the room a once over and left, heading down the steps to the main floor and without looking at the man walked up to Izabel and in a low voice said, “I'll be back before you know.” She then smiled and left the inn headed for the town gates. 

“Miss Vala!” a voice called as she reached the gate. She stopped and turned to find one of the town guards came running over. 

“Leaving so soon?” he asked as he reached her panting slightly. “We were hoping you would stick around a bit longer.” He said as he smiled. 

Vala smiled in return and looked to the gate and replied, “I've got to move on, I have some things to figure out and sitting around won't do that for me. I'll come back some time.”

The guard stepped forward and lifted his pike, “At least let me see you to the main road, even with the gnoll gone it's still dangerous to travel alone.” 

Vala smiled again and let her hand rest on her new book at her side, “Oh don't worry about me, I'm not alone.” She then turned to the gate and headed out. The guard, looking a bit confused, kicked the dirt at his feet and turned to return to his post, the other guards watching the conversation began laughing and taunting him.

Vala slowly made her way to the main road letting her mind wander a bit as she went and remembering the previous night and her dream. She took the book from her side and opened it, snapping it shut almost instantly and stopping with a gasp. She looked around to be sure she was alone and opened the book again.

The page she had opened to was wordless and had one picture. It was a picture of a woman mounted atop a Gnoll, with its cock buried knot deep inside of her and fluid pouring from her stuffed cunt. Vala could feel herself turning bright red as she studied the picture, slowly she began to realise the woman was… HER! The gnoll she was atop, it was Rhadna!

“Rhadna!” she gasped as she stood in the road staring at the lewd picture. A sudden snapping branch off the path startled her back to reality and she slammed the book closed, spun on her heel and raised her staff to the sound. 

A small deer stood as still as a statue as Vala quickly realised there was no threat. She lowered her staff and rummaged through her belt pouch until she retrieved an apple and slowly offered it to the creature. Cautiously it crept towards her and took the apple, seeming to swallow it whole before running off into the woods again. Vala sighed and returned to the path running a finger idly along the spine of the book.

After a few moments she returned to the book opening to the picture again. She felt her lust rise once more before flipping to the next page. On the next page Vala once more found a wall of incomprehensible text. In the back of her mind she could swear she recognized it but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't read it. 

She sighed and turned back to the first page, the only page she could read. “Please the goddess and all will be revealed.” she whispered to herself. She sighed again and returned the book to the straps and continued down the road. As soon as she was sure she was a good way from the town and she was alone she again dug through her pouch and retrieved a small crystal sphere. (I've never done this before but let's try it, can't hurt can it?) She tough to herself as she remembered stories of others who had tried to scry on another and had some very painful back blasts. She let out a nervous sigh, closed her eyes, and whispered a few arcane words. 

As she finished her incantation she felt as if she was being pulled out of her body, her vision quickly flew back along the road and passed the town, then across the plains and into the forest to the north. It slowed as it approached a single tent in a clearing amongst the forest. It began to descend towards the tent then slowly passed through the top into the slightly small but comfortable looking interior. There, lying on a cot set in the middle, Rhadna, pleasuring herself. Suddenly she stopped and looked directly at where Vala was looking upon her and smiled. 

Vala gasped and thought to herself, (she can't see me, she has no way.) Rhadna giggled and began stroking her hard cock with one hand and pumping her dripping cunt with the other, Vala could feel her body beginning to get hot as she watched. After a few moments Rhadna let out a cry of pleasure as she came deliberately pointing her spraying cock right where Vala’s vision was. The clear liquid passed right through the orb but Rhadna had hit her mark. Her orgasm came to an end and she lay back on the cot satisfied. Slowly her cock began to deflate and shrink back to its sheath as she quietly rolled over and fell asleep.

Vala ended the spell and returned to herself with no incident. As her vision cleared and her mind reconnected she realised that her hands had wandered and were tugging gently on the chain attached to her overly sensitive clit. She gasped quietly as she experienced her own orgasm and felt it pulse through her body. She gave herself a few moments before gathering herself and her things. She stowed the orb and set out in the direction her sight had taken her. In the back of her mind she kept wondering if Rhadna had seen her somehow, but that would mean she has some kind of magic and Vala never sensed anything in the camp. 

She let the thought fade as she headed back to the town. The trek would only take maybe a day, it wasn't far and she felt that she could travel for days after her dream and new found power. She needed to find Rhadna again, she had questions, she had... desires, she needed to find out what she knew. 

Vala felt amazing. She hadn't been this well rested and full of energy in a long time, she enjoyed it. She was making good time too. She had a plan and that was motivating her to travel quickly. She had passed the town hours ago and she giggled to herself when she remembered the young guard had come out to her thinking she had returned to ask for his escort. She didn't even stop as she rejected him again telling him that she just decided to head the other way and was just passing by. Again the other guards laughed and teased him. She felt kinda bad but she didn't need him, especially since she was looking for the gnoll she had told them she killed. She didn't need them finding out about that. It may be a small town, but word travels fast in this kingdom. She would be turned away for everything but finding lost puppies if anyone talked. She was better off on this journey alone. 

Just as the sun was beginning to drop below the horizon she reached the edge of the forest. Not much further now and she would be back in the presence of someone she really needed right now, for multiple reasons… She excitedly shuddered at the thought of Rhadna again. She made sure her belongings were secure and retrieved the orb once more. Closing her eyes she memorized the path the orb took to the tent. She then peaked in on the gnoll. She was sitting in the middle of the tent, the cot stowed against one wall. She was completely naked and she was sharpening a short curved sword. Vala was a bit nervous but had the feeling it wasn't for her, it was dangerous to travel alone, even for a gnoll pack leader. 

Vala watched for a few moments longer until Rhadna looked in the direction of the orb again and gave a toothy grin. Vala gasped and withdrew the orb once more, again unsure if she had really seen the orb or just felt it's presence. She rose to her feet, secured the orb and set out just as the sun was beginning to disappear leaving a dying orange glow to light her way. She figured she could reach the camp before all the light was lost. 

About an hour into the forest Vala got the feeling she was being followed. She slowed a bit, closed her eyes, and whispered under her breath. Suddenly the top of her staff burst into a blinding light. As she opened her eyes the forest around her was lit as if the sun were high in the sky. Suddenly she heard stumbling footsteps off in the trees behind her. She spun quickly, her hand reaching toward the sound. The stumbling approached quickly then out of the trees a figure fell rubbing and shielding their eyes. 

Vala slowly approached the figure and called out, “Why are you following me? Who are you?” 

She kept her arm outstretched and stopped several feet from the figure. “I won't ask again, who are you and why are you following me?” She then raised her staff and pointed the glowing tip toward the figure. 

The figure slowly regained their bearings, rose to their feet and looked toward Vala still rubbing their eyes. As they let their arms fall to their side Vala could only see their eyes, the rest of their face covered by a black mask lined in dark red outline, a hood over their head obscured the rest of their head and a solid black cloak with blood red stitching covered them to their dark brown boots.

“Vala, please don't hurt me, I just wanted to find you.” a familiar voice called out. Vala let her hand and staff relax a bit but still held at the ready. She recognized that voice.

The figure slowly lifted their hands to the hood and mask and removed them exposing short red hair and soft pale skin. Vala gasped as Izabel stood before her equipped for a long travel in what looked to be expensive and fairly rugged gear.

Izabel sheepishly smiled, “I couldn't wait, I was worried I'd never see you again.”

Vala lowered her staff and stepped towards Izabel. She reached out and touched her shoulder, suddenly she threw her to the ground and let loose a blast of fire from her staff into the trees. The fireball left a fiery path of destruction that even surprised Vala as it tore through the trees. 

Vala then jumped atop Izabel as out of the path of destruction came flying a flailing, flaming, mass of vines. The creature few past their heads and crashed into the trees on the far side of the small clearing.

The creature crashed to the ground and writhed around on fire until it finally grew still. Vala sighed and was suddenly very aware that she was on top of Izabel and her leg was rubbing quite roughly against her very sensitive trapped clit. 

Izabel shifted slightly in the mud and Vala shuddered with a bolt of pleasure as her leg pressed a bit harder against her. Vala quickly rolled off of Izabel and jumped to her feet, turning away quickly to compose herself. 

Izabel rose to her feet again and looked toward Vala. Vala turned back to face her still very flushed but able to control her desire. She was finding it very difficult to keep her thoughts off Izabel and how much she wanted to ravage her thanks to the accidental teasing. She shook her head and huffed. “What in the goddess’s name are you doing here? I told you I would return!”

Izabel looked to the ground and began to fidget. “I'm sorry, I just needed to find you. Ever since our talk I've done nothing but think about our conversation, the gnoll, and you. I served the wrong meals all day because of it. My father was so mad he sent me away to clear my head. The only way I could think to do that was to find you. I don't know why but I feel like I need to be here…” she rambled before taking a deep shuddering breath and looking on the verge of tears.

Vala sighed, stepped forward, and pulled Izabel to her. “I'm just glad I found you before whatever that was did” she replied looking at the flaming pile of vines. 

“I'm glad I found you before it found you.” Izabel said pushing away slightly to look too. “It wasn't after me, it was after you. Before you blinded me I was trying to get it but I couldn't move fast enough.” 

Vala looked at Izabel and wondered, “You were trying to get it? But how?”

Izabel stepped back and pulled her cloak sleeve up revealing a small crossbow attached to her arm, she then parted her cloak to show a row of stout daggers attached to her belt. Vala also noticed, her outfit under her cloak was quite rugged, and very form fitting. Her mind wandered again but she shook it off quickly. 

“I'm not just a barmaid you know, I'm rather good at sneaking around and can protect myself.” she said with a grin as she let her cloak fall closed again. 

Vala, a bit surprised smiled and replied, “Well at least you can take care of yourself. But what about the inn, won't you be missed?” 

Izabel shook her head,”My father thinks I'm taking a few days off, I told him the gnoll attacks have gotten to me too much and needed a some time. I have to admit though, I don't really think I want to return, I'm tired of that little town.”

Vala had moved over to inspect the vine creature, leaning her staff on a nearby tree when she stopped at Izabel’s comment. She stood up and turned to face her. “What do you mean, won't he need your help and don't you have others in the town that will miss you?” 

Izabel moved closer and looked at the ground finding it hard to look directly at Vala as she mumbled, “Well, not really, my father can run the inn just fine without me now that the town is safe, and really… I don't have anyone in town I care to much about. The only ones that give me much attention are the young guards and they're more concerned about getting into my pants than anything else. And I'm not really interested in letting them do that. I want to get away and see the world, not rot away in a small town that no one cares about. Hells, we couldn't even get help from the city with our gnoll problem, we had to pay you to help us…”

Vala stood silently listening when suddenly her eyes went wide and she tried to step forward to grab Izabel again but quickly realised she could not move. She looked down at her feet to see the recently burning mass of vines had gone out and wasnow wrapped around her legs and securely planted in the ground. 

She struggled to get free but the creature just wrapped tighter and the bulb sank deeper into the forest floor. She reached for her staff but found it just out of reach against the tree behind her. 

At the same time a mass of vines had descended from the trees behind Izabel and reached out toward her. They quickly wrapped around her arms and midsection and lifted her off the ground. Vala yelled out her name but it was to late. Izabel yelped and tried to pull free but with nothing to push against it was futile. Another pair of vines reached down and wrapped around her ankles tightly and stopped her feet from kicking. 

Vala once again looked down to the creature binding her to the forest floor and gasped as a vine began extending up between her legs. She sucked in a sharp breath as it slid along her leg. She was suddenly very aware that she wasn't wearing any panties as they had been very uncomfortable against her trapped clit. She began to struggle and push away as much as she could. She reached down under her travel skirt and grabbed the vine as it rose. She yelled out “STOP!” and a flash of magic erupted from her hand causing the creature to freeze in place no longer able to move, but she also found she was still securely bound by the now petrified creature.

As Vala looked up to Izabel and saw her hanging in the air by the vines, her hands above her head and her struggling legs spread wide giving her a perfect view of her crotch. Vala turned bright red as her mind focused on the view. She began to struggle more trying to free herself or reach her staff. She quickly reached down to the vines on her legs and began trying to pry them loose enough to slip out of her boots. 

Vala looked up as Izabel gasped loudly. She saw another vine had reached down from the trees and was now rubbing against her quim through her pants. Vala could see a wet spot forming and wasn't sure if it was from Izabel or the vine which was now shiny and slick with fluid. She doubled her effort to get free. 

Izabel began struggling more and more trying to move her body away from the vine rubbing at her cunt. She would shudder and gasp with each motion. Suddenly the vine stopped and she looked down to see it open. Two smaller vines emerged from the opening and reached out to probe at the cloth of covering her crotch until they found weakness in it. They slipped their thin tips into the spot causing the cloth to rip slightly then began to spread causing the tear to expand exposing more and more of her most intimate place. She turned bright red as she felt the cool forest air blow past her soaked cunt and she noticed Vala frozen in her struggle to get free and staring. 

Vala finally managed to get one vine loose enough to reach the buckles of her boot when she looked up. She froze and gasped as she focused on the bare and now exposed slit of Izabel. The vines continued their spread until her little pucker came into view. She looked up to see Izabel looking back at her and turning so red she could be mistaken for a tiefling. She forced herself to look away and concentrate on freeing herself. She loosened the buckles on her boot and pulled her foot free. She tried to step closer to her staff on the tree but was still just out of reach. She turned back and began tearing at the vines around her other leg. 

Vala could feel her concentration on her petrification spell begin to waiver as her mind wandered to the view of Izabel. She redoubled her effort to free her other foot when the mass of vines holding her began to very slowly move once more. No longer aimed at it's objective, it began to shift towards her. She could feel the vines around her leg beginning to tighten and she lost what ground she had gained during her struggle. It slowly inched closer when she heard Izabel gasp again.

Vala looked up to see the vines, seeming satisfied with the opening, had retracted back and the bulbous tip and began it's assault on Izabels now exposed sex. It began slowly rubbing up and down, parting her lips slightly with each stroke. Each time it bumped into her little nub she would gasp and as it retracted a small string of fluid would trail behind. Slowly it pressed harder spreading her soaked lips further apart until it subtly shifted the tip of the bulb down and pressed, sliding into her folds and invading her. 

Izabel let out a surprised moan as the vine began to invade her hole and she tried with all her might to hold it back but she was already weakening from her struggle and the desire that had been welling up inside her for days now. The bulb slowed slightly under her force but continued pushing further in until it fully disappeared into her leaving Izabel panting slightly as she continued trying to push it back out. She shuddered at the pleasure flowing through her but she knew this was not what she wanted and pushed hard.

As she pushed the bulb slipped out with a wet pop and struggled to recover from being forced out.

Vala watched as the bulb popped out and left Izabels invaded hole exposed for a moment. She looked down to clear her head and noticed a second bulge in the vine that had begun moving up towards the tip. It continued it's slow slide up the vine and the bulb on the tip forced itself back into Izabels fighting quim. Vala looked to her own captor and found several other vines with bulbous tips beginning to reach out to her, each one gaining speed as her spell began to fade. She stopped struggling with her trapped leg and brought her free foot hard down on the main mass of vines, right in the middle of the burn she had left on it. It made a sickening wet crunch.

Suddenly all the vines making their way to Vala froze, those not hanging on to anything fell suddenly to the ground and she felt the vines on her leg freeze, still wrapped around her. She reached down and began ripping her leg free. 

Izabel let out a strained whimper as the bulb invaded her folds once again. She looked down to see Vala bring her foot down and begin ripping vines from her trapped leg. Then suddenly she saw it, the second bulge creeping up the vine slowly as the tip pressed deeper into her finding less resistance as her strength failed. She yelled out and began struggling more, kicking and clawing to free herself as the bulge continued to creep further towards the tip. 

Vala ripped the final vines from her leg and dove headlong towards her staff. She grabbed it and spun on the ground aiming up to the mass of vines binding Izabel. Before she could mutter the words for her spell a dagger flew out from the trees and through the clearing slicing the invading vine clean off just above the marching bulge. She watched as the vine recoiled back from the impact and spread open wide as the bulge reached the new opening and a green and black slimy semi transparent orb slid out and wetly fell to the ground. It cracked with a wet squelch and green ooze poured from it. The vine carrying it fell limp next to it. Vala looked up to see the invading vine twitch several times and fall limp from Izabel leaving her hole slightly agape.

Vala looked to the trees where the dagger had come and saw Rhadna, bare as a wild dog, leap into the clearing swinging her sword across the vines cutting Izabel free and catching her as she fell free. Izabel in her arms she turned and lept clear of the mass and yelled, “KILL IT!”

Vala cried out the incantation and a purple bolt burst from her staff and crashed with an explosion into the reeling mass sending severed vines in every direction as the main mass evaporated in purple fire. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed her loose boot following close behind Rhadna into the forest.


	3. Knot in the wild

Vala followed close behind as Rhadna rushed through the trees with Izabel limp in her arms. Ahead Vala noticed another opening in the trees and another mass of flailing vines but before she could say anything Rhadna veered off and gave the creature a wide berth.

Even laden down with the limp Izabel, Rhadna was sprinting through the trees with speed and precision only a gnoll could muster but Vala was doing quite well being short one boot and not a gnoll. She guessed it had something to do with her recent boon. 

Eventually Rhadna slowed to a light jog as they drew deeper into the forest. Before Vala had a chance to ask how far, they broke through the trees into a large clearing and slowing to a walk. Set against the trees on the far side was a fairly large sandy grey tent, several furs hanging from the ropes securing it to the forest floor. Just outside the entrance sat a small campfire burning brightly filling the space with warm flickering light, a tripod mounted over it and a small cooking pot boiling away.

Vala fell in step along side Rhadna and looked over to see the tall gnoll woman panting quietly, her pink tongue hanging ever so slightly from between her ivory white teeth. Vala noticed a small metal ball in the center. She looked down to the limp Izabel in her arms and smiled glad she was safe, as safe as they could be anyway. Her eyes wandered slightly and she felt herself flush as her gaze wandered to Izabels exposed sex, still slightly agape and leaking a greenish fluid, peeking from under the furry gnoll arm. She cleared her head and looked to the tent, wondering where it came from, she let the gnoll go with nothing. 

They slowly made their way to the entrance and Rhadna quickly ducked inside Vala close behind. As she looked about the inside, though sparse, it was comfortably arranged. In the center where the cot had sat during her scrying sat a small smokeless fire lighting the entire tent. On the far side against a wall sat the cot, larger than she remembered and covered in furs. Along the sides hung the clothes she had let the gnoll escape with and a few other outfits she did not recognize, all she mused, left little to the imagination when worn, one almost completely see through. 

Rhadna stepped to the cot and set Izabel gently among the furs. Quickly and gently she undressed the exhausted girl and went to the side wall. She gathered up the sheer almost slip like garment and gently dressed the limp body in it then covered her with a blanket that had been neatly folded on a small stool near by. She turned and grinned slyly as she noticed Vala bright red and staring. She took a few steps towards the embarrassed woman and let a quiet cackle slip from her throat.

Vala snapped back from her thoughts at the sound and found the gnoll standing meer inches from her, her large breasts squarely in her view. She was suddenly very aware of her own lust and the heat the gnoll was giving off after such a hard run. A sweet musk hit her nose as her senses came back to her and she felt herself shudder with desire. She adjusted her view slightly upwards to look the tall woman in the face finding a bright white grin across her face. Vala opened her mouth to speak but Rhadna reached out a finger and shushed her. Vala gasped as the hot finger touched her lips and she suddenly wanted to take it into her mouth and flick her tongue over it. Before her racing mind could act the gnoll turned and with a teasing prod, bent over showing a bit more of everything, and ducked out of the tent. Vala stood flushed for half a breath before following the view out of the flaps. 

Vala was presented with another enticing view as she stepped from the tent. Rhadna had made her way to the campfire and was bent over at the waist thrusting her butt out toward Vala, her tail swishing back and forth hiding and exposing her damp brown well used cunt and dark black pucker surrounded by short dusty tan fur. 

Vala almost tripped over herself as she stared. She quickly shook her head to clear her mind. She could swear she heard giggling. 

She quietly made her way around to the large log set in front of the fire and sat, then busied herself with getting her boot back on, forcing herself to focus on securing the buckles. As she finished and looked up she was presented with a view of the bare Rhadna stepping over with two bowls of stew. Vala blushed and took the bowl brushing her hand against the fur of Rhadnas hand, and she almost dropped it. Again there was an almost silent giggle as the gnoll woman took a seat next to her on the log. 

Vala and Rhadna sat and ate quietly, Vala trying to sneak looks at the gnoll woman and her exposed body but getting caught almost every time. Rhadna sat and smiled her toothy grin the entire time. Eventually Vala chanced another look and almost choked on a mouthful of stew as her vision was drawn to the veiny cock growing slowly from it's furry sheath. It was dark red at the tip and faded to a light pinkish toward the base, the entire length a spiderweb of red and purple veins. This time there was an audible laugh from Rhadna as Vala coughed a bit and made an overly obvious attempt to not look at it. 

Rhadna shifted on the log spreading her legs slightly and letting her member slip fully from it's home, the slightly deflated knot finally popping free. She set her empty bowl on the ground and gently ran a claw down Valas arm from her shoulder to her elbow. Vala gasped, felt her her skin go goose flesh and couldn't help but look up to the gnoll. Rhadna was still grinning but she was so much closer now.

Vala could feel the heat from the gnoll and her hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. Rhadna leaned closer to Vala almost touching her with her short snout then turned her head to Valas ear and whispered to Vala, “You started something last time we met and I've been looking forward to finishing.” 

Vala flushed deeply as her mind replayed that night in the camp and she felt the cold of the night brush gently across her bare sex under her skirt. The breath brushing over her ear sent her whole body into a flush of heat. Vala shuddered and found herself suddenly very cold as the gnoll slid away. 

Vala was lost to her memories when she felta sudden cold along her leg and a very warm spot on her thigh. She looked down to see Rhadna had slowly pulled the hem of her skirt up leaving all but her aching sex exposed and one hand was resting gently on her thigh, dangerously close to the chain that bound her clit. 

Vala shifted slightly then, not away from Rhadna, but she shifted slightly towards, turning to face her. Vala let her own hand wander as she turned and felt it slipping slowly up the muscular thigh of the woman. She felt the furry sheath of the huge cock brush her fingers and she felt the heat from it wash over her hand. At the same time a musk assaulted her and she was vividly reminded of the taste of the gnoll. 

Rhadna slipped a finger loosely around the chain under Valas skirt as if she had known it was there and gave it a gentle tug. Vala gasped and tensed at the shock that ran up her body. In doing so, as if of it's own desire her hand slipped down Rhadnas thigh and ran along the folds of the already soaked lips of her quim. They both let out a moan of pleasure as they teased each other. 

Each teased the other for a few moments then Vala slipped off the log and positioned herself between the long legs of the gnoll woman, its huge cock in the perfect position. Rhadna grinned her toothy grin and spoke. “You barely touched your dinner, was it you were hungry for something else?” And she slid forward slightly bringing her cock inches from Valas face. Vala could feel the heat of it and smell the strong musk coming from the the slit just below, it made her hot and before she knew what she was doing she stuck out her tongue and licked the shaft from base to tip, leaving a string of spit connecting each when she pulled away. Rhadna moaned again at the feel and Vala felt the shaft twitch. 

Vala rose to her knees and leaned in, bringing her mouth just to the pointed tip of the swollen member. Once again she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip, tasting the salty precum that had pooled at the small divot below the peak. She licked until the pool was nothing but her own spit. She savored the taste for a breath then took the entire tip into her mouth, sealing her lips around it's odd shape, the peak prodded her tongue as she gave a gentle suck. 

Vala was burning with her own lust and let her hands wander, one to her bound breasts, the other down to her already soaked slit. She gave the little chain a tug which caused her body to tense and she sucked harder on the salty sweet treat in her mouth. Rhadna grunted as Vala involuntarily sucked the tip and more precum shot out, then she reached down to Valas arm exploring her nethers and guided it up to her own lonely slit. “None of that quite yet, you'll get your play time when we finish what you started.” She grinned and held Valas hand from returning to herself. 

Vala knew what to do and slowly began to trace her fingers around the wet lips of Rhandas cunt. It was smooth and soft and Vala enjoyed the feel. Eventually she found the little button, hidden under its dark brown hood, she squeezed it and Rhadna sucked a deep breath and involuntarily jerked up, shoving her cock deeper into Valas mouth. As she settled back down Vala followed, keeping the cock deep in her mouth, the tip was just barely touching the back of her throat. 

Vala began to slowly bob up and down, with each movement her hand also began to explore the slit, eventually invading it and with each rise of her head her fingers plunged deeper. Eventually with each drop of her head she began to take more and more of the shaft into her mouth until she could feel the tip trying to invade her throat. She bobbed up and down and thrust with her fingers until she made up her mind. All the while Rhadna was moaning and panting, her own free hands massaging her mounds and pinching at the little pinkish brown peaks and tugging at her golden rings. 

Vala rose her head until just the tip remained securely between her lips then with a deep breath and a fluid dive, slid the entire shaft down allowing it to invade her throat and slip more than half way down until her lips kissed the swelling knot at the base. She felt her throat expand and with the invading shaft still deep inside she reached up with her free hand to feel her neck, it was distended with the shape and pulsed with it's owners heartbeat. She held her head there massaging the shaft with her fingers through her flesh until she needed air. She slowly pulled the pointed cock from her throat feeling it retreat through her skin. She slipped her mouth from the shaft with a wet pop and stuck her tongue out panting slightly to catch her breath, then licked the tip and took it once more into her mouth and began to bob up and down, crashing the tip into the back of her mouth. 

Rhadna was panting like a dog in heat with each bob and thrust. Eventually the panting turned to moaning and grunting as she felt a pressure growing inside of her and rushing quickly to her tip. She began to howl.

With another slow withdraw and sudden dive Vala again took the entire shaft down her throat, this time it seemed even deeper though she once again kissed the knot. Suddenly she felt it expand even more, a huge rush of seedless cum burst from the tip of the huge cock and straight down her throat. She held the pulsing cock deep inside until the spasms began to slow. She could feel the hot, sticky fluid rushing down what free space was left of her throat into her stomach. She felt so full from the amount. Slowly she rose sucking every drop she could out of the still gushing shaft then popped off the end showing the panting gnoll a mouth full of clear liquid before swallowing. 

Vala removed her fingers from the soaking slit and realised that she was a thumb short of her entire fist inside. As she pulled out, the gnoll let out another howl and spasmed again shooting another load to the sky. Vala grinned and licked her fingers enjoying the different taste. 

Vala wiped a drop of escaped cum from her chin and stood. She undid the two buttons on the side of her skirt and it dropped to the ground in a pile. She stood in front of her partner, bare from the waist down exposing ,for the first time to another, her trapped nub. Then she tossed her black corset atop her skirt and unbuttoned her dark purple shirt, just pushing back the sides exposing her bound breasts. 

Rhadna took in the view and grinned again with a chuckle. As Vala turned to sit on the log once more Rhadna slid under her so she sat directly in her lap, the still hard shaft poked out between Valas legs as she gasped. Before Vala could react Rhadna wrapped her arms around her midsection and held her down. “My turn.” She whispered in Valas ear. The hot breath across her ear sent a shiver down her back and directly to her aching quim. 

Vala was flushed deep red and, even though she was hoping for it, was very nervous. (Could I even take it? It's huge!) She thought. She could feel the hot flesh between her legs, and it was pushing up against her so roughly it was spreading her lips, she was soaking it with her juices. She felt the softening knot against her ass but even as it deflated the shaft remained as stiff as before. She swallowed, feeling her stretched throat recovering from the massive invasion, reminding her how huge. 

Rhadna slid her hands up along Valas body until she cupped her breasts and with one motion slipped the leather binder up exposing her pink nipples, the cool air turned them hard as stone. Rhadna set to massaging and pinching Vala as she rocked her hips back and forth sliding her shaft between the hot valley it was nestled into. Vala began to moan and leaned back, pressing her burning cunt against the shaft, as she did the shaft ran along her tortured button and she spasmed once. She slowly fell into rhythm with the rocking and was beginning to pant and moan. 

When she decided Vala had enough teasing Rhadna slid her hands down to the woman's waist and lifted her with ease. Vala gasped as she was lifted from the now soaked lap, the shaft slipped from between her thighs and stood perfectly upright, it's pointed tip aimed directly at her entrance parting her lips slightly. She placed her hands on Rhadnas arms and held herself up slightly. “Please go slow, it's not my first time with something inside, but it's my first with something so... large.” She quietly said. (And my first with another.) She thought. She had used her fingers, even used things shaped like a cock, but not a real one and not shaped like this.

Vala felt Rhadna chuckle, with each motion the tip poked at the entrance invading her ever so slightly. Rhadna began to rock once more and with each forward movement she lowered the woman a little more. Vala could feel her entrance begin to stretch and close with each move until she had passed the head and each pull removed less and less. Slowly she was lowered down the shaft when Rhadna stopped lowering and just rocked. Vala could feel the pressure and a barely noticeable amount of pain. She looked down and saw half the shaft was buried inside of her and her cunt was spread wide. She could feel the invader rubbing against her walls and stretching her more. 

Eventually the pain faded. Vala let her hands wander to her breast and her eyes closed. Rhadna took the hint and began to lower again slightly faster this time. Each thrust plunged her deeper and each pull removed less. Before Vala knew it her lower lips finally kissed the knot, stopping her travel downward. She could feel the pressure inside of her even more. When she opened her eyes she saw the knot peeking out from between her legs. She looked to her belly where she could feel the pressure and saw it was bulging slightly, she rubbed the bump with her hand and moaned.

As the rocking continued she felt a new pressure as the shaft grew even more inside. The tip was now pressing against the entrance to her womb and it was a strange and amazing feeling, each rock prodded at it massaging and trying to penetrate it too. Rhadna gave the chain a gentle tug and Vala spasmed again, she felt her cervix open slightly and the peaked tip pressed in. Vala gasped and she felt her little ring squeeze against the point.

Behind her Vala could hear Rhadna panting and as the pace quickened so did the thrusts. Vala could feel the pressure in her belly grow as the thrusting became more ragged. Just as Vala was about to cum for the forgotten number of times Rhadna placed both hands on Valas hips once more and pushed her down hard. Vala let out a scream of ecstasy, the huge knot spread her wide and popped inside, the tip of the shaft pressed through her cervix and she felt the whole shaft expand and surge. A huge load of cum burst from the shaft and flooded her womb with hot fluid. She felt it fill and expand, then when there was no more room it gushed out and filled her cunt causing it to expand, none of the sticky fluid could escape thanks to the huge bulb plugging her entrance. She shook at the feeling and tipped over the edge. She felt her legs go numb and her mind forget everything but what was happening in the moment.

Eventually the gushing fluid stopped and was now leaking slowly out around the bulb, no place else to go. Vala looked down at her belly and found it round and distended with the huge shaft and the copious amounts of fluid. It ran down here legs and pooled under her partner on the log. 

Vala then heard a distant sound, it sounded like a moan. In her foggy state she looked around lazily and settled on the tent. Standing there watching them was Izabel, peeking out from behind the flaps, one hand over her mouth, the other dancing around her own little button. She shuddered in orgasm then looked up to see Vala looking at her and gasped. 

It took Vala a few seconds to realise what she was seeing, slowly her mind cleared enough to react. Her eyes grew wide and she shakely tried to stand, the huge knot tugged at her entrance then, with a wet pop and a rush of hot sticky liquid, it came loose. She stumbled forward slightly from the force and because her legs were numb almost fell over. Rhadna let out another howl as her knot popped loose and shot another load which spattered up her chest when her cock slapped back against her belly. She licked her lips where some had landed. Vala looked down at herself and watched the clear fluid pour from her insides, the bulge in her belly shrinking until it was almost gone, almost. She could still feel the pressure of the trapped fluid in her womb. There was so much, and it felt nice, the heat of it keeping her from shivering in the cold night breeze. 

Vala shook her head to clear it and looked to Izabel. Izabel stood there in the entrance of the tent, her hand still down in her nethers. She looked between the panting gnoll woman, her retreating cock, then over to Vala standing next to the fire, juices still running down her leg. 

Suddenly Vala realised the state she was in and hurriedly pulled her skirt on and buttoned her shirt. She tried to put on her corset but it was too tight at the moment. 

Rhadna, finally recovered, stood and walked to the pot. Once again she bent at the hip sticking her butt out, this time giving Izabel a look, before turning to her and offering a wooden bowl full of stew. 

Izabel stepped out of the tent and took the bowl hesitantly. She looked at the huge gnoll woman for a second, then to the bowl and sat right where she was and began to eat. 

Valas mind was racing and it took her a moment to realise Izabel was still wearing the thin, sheer gown Rhadna had dressed her in. Wobbly, she went to the tent and brought out the blanket from the bed, she walked over to Izabel and draped it over her. Izabel looked up from her bowl and smiled. Vala returned the smile and shakely sat next to her, adjusting her breast strap on the way down.

Vala sat next to Izabel watching the fire burn. She could feel the fluid trapped in her womb, it was pleasantly warm against the cold of the forest. Slowly she felt it begin not to cool but grow slightly warmer, and the pressure it created began to subside. She looked down to the small bulge and watched as it began to shrink. She blushed and worried it would leak out and ruin her skirt but she didn't feel the fluid seeping from between her legs and yet, eventually the bump disappeared and her normally flat belly returned. As she concentrated she could feel the warmth begin to spread throughout her body eventually warming her to the point she stopped feeling the cold breeze all together. Energy seemed to flow through her. 

Vala suddenly remembered her dream and how she was to 'mate with beasts of the world and be granted power and knowledge’. She took the book from it's strap and flipped it open. She blushed bright red and hurried past the first few pages with pictures of her and stopped on the next page she had been unable to read. She still did not recognize the language but was surprised to see she could now understand it. She began to read silently to herself. The pages were filled with wondrous spells of protection and summons of some sort of guardians, all of which were beasts, some she had heard of others she had not. Each spell had a description and uses for each, three pages in total before she reached another page which she could not read and a small almost medical like sketch of what she realised was of the vine beasts they had encountered in the deep forest.

Vala studied the drawing closely feeling her body grow hot as she read the notes scribbled next to the drawing in common. Each note seemed to explain how the creature relied on its prey to incubate it's offspring inside the hosts womb by implanting it via the large deep green tentacle from it's mass of smaller vines. She was surprised by the notes as they explained the whole ordeal was not painful for the host in any way and that the fluid the creature secreted acted as not only and aphrodisiac but also a medisinal numbing and relaxing agent. Valas mind wandered to the image of Izabels gaping slit as they arrived at the camp. (That explains it) she mused, turning even more red. 

As she studied the pages she felt as if she was being watched. She looked up to see Izabel staring at the book, her cheeks and chest deep red and her breath was heavy. Vala gasped and snapped the book shut and stammered “s-sorry, got a little lost in my book.” She smiled sheepishly as Izabels eyes met hers. 

Izabel looked to her empty bowl and studied it for a moment, trying to compose herself. Rhadna had vanished into the tent and the others could hear her rummaging through something inside. Vala moved to check but Izabel reached out and grabbed her hand. Vala sat back down and leaned in. “It's alright, she helped us escape.” She smiled. 

Izabel looked up and gave a weak smile in return then it faded. “She was the leader of the pack that attacked my town, how do you know she's safe, I thought you said you took care of her” Izabel whispered to Vala, the hot breath made Vala shiver slightly, she was still very sensitive. 

Vala gave her own weak smile and looked down at her book. “I did take care of her, I killed her pack, I took her things, I forced her to leave the village alone or face death. We made a deal and she left. There was a deep feeling that killing her at the time would be a mistake, I was right it seems.” Vala never looked up from the book in her hands, she focused on the gold paw print on the cover, it seemed there was writing on it, almost like runes, but she couldn't make it out, it was impossibly small. Eventually she lifted her head to look at Izabel who was staring as well. Vala blushed. 

Rhadna emerged from the tent dressed in her usual very revealing cloth and fur loincloth and breast strap, bits of fur and tattered cloth hanging down barely covering anything and with the gift of the wind sometimes covering nothing. She stepped into the firelight and sat on the log, Izabels clothes in one arm, a repair kit in the other. She looked at the two other women and smiled her toothy grin then pulled a bone needle and a glowing gold thread from the kit. She began silently sewing the torn crotch back together with skill. It didn't take long and as she whipped the garment in the air the golden thread seemed to puff a sparkling cloud and suddenly the thread matched the color of the clothing perfectly, the gold flakes blowing away in the wind. 

Vala and Izabel watched as the glittering puff vanished into the wind and both stared at the gnoll. Rhadna took the crotch of the cloth in her hands and pulled with all her might, her arms flexing and distorting with the effort but the cloth never gave even a little. She grinned a sly grin and tossed the clothes to izabel, landing the right on top of her head, covering her face. She laughed and set the needle and thread back in their case. Izabel clumsily pulled the outfit off her head and inspected it. She couldn't even tell where it had been torn and she had been violated, she blushed at the thought.

Izabel looked to vala. “You're sure she's safe,” Izabel whispered with concern in her voice. Before Vala could reply Rhadna had snuck over and was barely an inch from Izabels ear when she whispered, “Safe… most likely not, but I will not harm my mate, or her friend if that's what you want to hear.” Izabel jumped, almost crashing into the gnoll as she spun, Rhadna swiftly lept back, avoiding Izabels hand as it swung around. She let a wild cackle escape as she did. 

Izabel felt her whole body flush as she watched the gnoll leap away, the motion shifting the hanging cloth away exposing her studded breasts and dark sheath, she could swear she saw a glint of silver on the creatures tongue. Izabel stumbled in that moment of surprise and tripped over her abandoned bowl tumbling to the ground. 

In the instant her butt hit the ground Rhadna leapt forward like a predator going for the kill. She was on top of Izabel pinning her to the ground before she could react. She gasped as she felt the creatures thigh crash roughly between her legs and press against her lower lips. She was very suddenly aware she was still very sensitive and she couldn't help but moan as the feeling rushed over her. She tried to squirm free but was pinned solid. Each attempt caused her to rub against the furry leg and send ripples through her body, eventually she was panting with pleasure instead of effort.

Rhadna lowered her snout down to her ear and whispered, “I know you were watching, I know you were playing with yourself, would you like to know what Vala felt? You know you're curious.” she grinned and laughed lightly pulling back just enough to show her teeth and flick her tongue out as if panting, showing her the silver stud pierced right through.


End file.
